Magic Items
Aywoc (magic quarterstaff): A wooden quarterstaff +1 which can perform magical actions at the will of its owner. At the command of the owner, the staff can magically: * Return to the user. * Lengthen. The staff lengthens up to 20 feet. If there isn't enough room for the staff, it attains the maximum possible size in the space available. * Encumber. The staff immediately becomes 500 pounds heavier. * Shrink. The staff's size is halved in all dimensions, and its weight is reduced to one-eighth of normal. * Glow. the staff sheds bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. The light can be colored as you like. Completely covering the staff with something opaque blocks the light. * Stay. Until you say otherwise, the staff doesn't move, even if it is defying gravity. The staff can hold up to 8,000 pounds of weight. More weight causes the staff to deactivate and fall. A creature can use an action to make a DC 30 Strength check, moving the fixed rod up to 10 feet on a success. Cloak of Fire Resistance: Gives the wearer resistance to fire damage.(½ fire damage) Heavenly Mark of the Ox: The Ox brings supernatural fortitude and discipline. 1 Ki point allows the wearer to ignore conditions of any kind for 1 minute, heal 1 point of exhaustion or repel one intrusion into their mind. Ancient Spirit Bond Coin: This small wooden coin has several beast heads engrained on one side of it, while the other side has the word "Bond" written in druidic. You may choose a willing beast whose CR isn't bigger than that of your Wild Shape, and you may make a spirit bond with it. This creature is treated as a familiar as per the rules of the Find Familiar spell, so you may look through its eyes, you may make it disappear, and make it reappear, also, as per the Find Familiar rules, you may change the body of the creature to another beast that you can Wild Shape into. You still have to pay the regular cost associated with the Find Familiar spell (10 gp) and the ritual takes 1 hour. If your spirit bonded creature dies, you take force damage equal to CRxd12 and add overflowing damage done to the creature to the total damage taken. You may only resummon it after a long rest.' Summer’s Dance: Woven out of magical Darkwood by the Elves of Summer's Court, this blade is hard as steel and engraved with beautiful leaves, that change in accordance to the seasons. You have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. As a Bonus Action you can cast Misty Step, disappearing in a cloud of leaves of petals of the current season and teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. You may use this ability 1 time before a long rest.' Circlet of Peerless Concentration: While attuned to this silver metal circlet adorned with a diamond star in the middle, when you attempt to cast a spell that requires concentration while already concentrating on an existing spell, you can maintain concentration on both spells simultaneously. If you take damage during this time, you must make a concentration check for each spell individually. At the end of each turn when you have two spells you are concentrating on, you must make a constitution saving throw (DC equals 6 + combined levels of both spells). On a success, you maintain concentration on both spells. On a failure, you lose concentration on both spells.